


Death and the maiden

by plnkstardust



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Auditory sensory issues, Autistic coded original female character, Eren Yeager Has Anger Issues, Eren Yeager is Dense, F/M, Oc has anger issues too, Oc uses earplugs, One Shot Collection, Past Rape/Non-con, Slow Burn, author is autistic, exploration of femininity
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:29:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28661016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plnkstardust/pseuds/plnkstardust
Summary: “I'll kill them all,” Eren proclaimed in the middle of the dining hall, proudly and without hesitation, the determination only a predator could have in search of its prey just on their first day in the military.And as such, his presence was overwhelming. Powerful, even.Soon enough, everyone on their promotion learned about the wrathful kid that promised to kill them all, to liberate humanity from its shackles and bring salvation.Freedom, he said, was with them ever since they came out of the womb.«Freedom» Francesca thought with half lidded eyes, «doesn’t exist.»“And shackles,” she had muttered back then, “are not something that can be broken.”
Relationships: Eren Yeager/Original Female Character(s), Eren Yeager/Reader
Comments: 7
Kudos: 55





	1. The beast made of wax

**Author's Note:**

> i know aot is fascist propaganda mum pls forgive me for this,,,

Not seeing someone like Eren Jaeger was a difficult task, that was something Francesca learned on their first day.

A twelve year old boy that was all bone and no flesh. There were many like him, roaming and flooding the streets of the cities from Wall Rose, so his looks weren’t what made him stand out. 

Instead, what left a mark was that he was a beast, a hungry beast screaming in the dining hall about the titans, singing glories about his future battles, next victims, the blood he'd shed in return for what they took from him. And Francesca had no time to deal with a beast.

“I'll kill them all,” Eren proclaimed in the middle of the dining hall, proudly and without hesitation, the determination only a predator could have in search of its prey just on their first day in the military.

And as such, his presence was overwhelming. Powerful, even.

Soon enough, everyone on their promotion learned about the wrathful kid that promised to kill them all, to liberate humanity from its shackles and bring salvation.

Freedom, he said, was with them ever since they came out of the womb.

«Freedom» Francesca thought with half lidded eyes, «doesn’t exist.»

“And shackles,” she had muttered back then, “are not something that can be broken.”

One of the girls sitting on her table had, in turn, sent a glance her way, at which Francesca shrugged and continued eating dinner. 

Eren's voice was an unexpected orchestra in the background, and Francesca could feel a headache coming.

The colossal titan, he had seen it. 

Eren, who Francesca could hear yelling, had come straight from Shiganshina, suffered first hand the tragedy of the incident that had left an already scarred humanity even more agonizing.

Everyone gathered around Eren's table, as he enjoyed the attention of the people wondering about the myths and lies that had built up around the event. And so, Eren narrated the details of the incident as if he was in front of a summer camp fire, with everyone staring with wide open eyes. 

The first impression Francesca got of him was of someone who would crash against the ground after getting too close to the Sun. He would crash, irremediably and certainly, with melted wings behind.

And Francesca didn't want to get a headache.

“Um, are you okay?” She could barely hear one of her comrades, blonde and blue eyes, as she laid a hand atop her shoulder. 

Francesca got up, ears tingling and mind hazy, and managed to walk to the always yelling Eren Jaeger. Her brow knitted closer together the more he talked, buzzing, confusing. No elaborate thoughts, just voices and voices and voices that rung loud and muffled out everything else.

“Excuse me,” Francesa leaned too harshly in front of Eren Jaeger, shivery and mind tingling. Too loud, too loud, too loud. It's too loud. “Can you be more quiet? Some people are being disrupted by your yelling.”

He blinked, for a moment in confusion, and uttered an apology followed by a promise to speak more quietly. 

Slowly, the tingles left her mind and she was back with her feet on the world. Francesca sighed and went back to her table.

“My hero,” another of the girls in the military said when seeing her sit back again. Francesca blinked and looked up at her face.

“That brat,” the tanned girl pointed a finger. “He was being annoying so thank you for saving us.”

“What Ymir meant,” the blonde girl from before cut her off, “was that we're thankful to you for calling him out.”

Francesca scratched somewhere on the back of her neck, as her gaze naturally went up to the ceiling.

“No problem.” She could feel her cheeks get warm. “He was just... being disruptive.”

“Sure was,” who she now knew to be Ymir said.

And telling for someone to be quiet was how Francesca made her two first friends in the military.

* * *

Being in the military was no easy feat. That was something Francesca found out fairly soon, a fact as loud as Eren Jaeger’s goals.

For someone born from golden and roses, steel and blood weren’t something too quickly get used to.

Running laps and doing push-ups brought exhaustion, complete defeat to the tender flesh of a twelve year old girl whose hands had never been used to work. 

Francesca found herself at the end of the lines along with Armin Arlert, who ran as slow as her and asphyxiated twice as hard. 

Christa cheered for her on the sidelines and Ymir stared in amusement. Christa was like that with everyone and Ymir did nothing but send remarks her way when seeing her sweaty, trembling and red all over. If she hadn’t heard them call themselves her “friends”, Francesca wouldn’t have considered them as such. Was this how friends behaved? She wondered while listening to yet another one of Ymir’s playful remarks. 

She guessed not all friends were the same kind.

The world was steady, Francesca laid her feet on the ground and everything was calm, peaceful. Complete control of her senses, nothing could disrupt her, and there would never be anything to come crashing-

“Why are you wearing that?”

Voices, countless voices came buzzing and went inside her head to make a nest there with the pieces of her brain they teared apart on the way in. They joined and became stronger, kicking, messing with everything and leaving it all in shambles, buzzing, vibrating, trembling.

When turning around Francesca saw Eren Jaeger holding with his fingertips one of the noise isolating earbuds she had asked Commander Shadis for.

Self defense classes were nothing in the training regime but time to rest. The instructor turned a blind eye (to most, Sasha and Connie's antics were too much to let slide) as the recruits chatted, mostly complaining about the laps they ran, the soreness on their limbs or the sticky soup they had for dinner.

Their moaning wasn’t the problem, but their voices. They all joined in a monster that always tried to nestle inside Francesca's head, scratching at the walls, making itself a place to rest on her senses. 

“Eren,” Francesca started. The monster roared and bit, slashed and teared everything apart. “Please don't snatch things away from other people, it's rude.”

Eren raised a questioning eyebrow and stared at her outstretched hand. Francesca shivered.

“I was calling out to you, we have to practice together next. And since you didn't answer I thought-”

“If it's not too much trouble, please just wave next time and I'll make sure to take the necessary measures.” Francesca took the earplug too urgently from Eren's hand and started to walk towards the forest and away from the voices and the monster that originated from them.

Once Francesca could hear again, she turned around and, as she had expected, Eren followed her.

“Ymir didn't tell me someone else would spar with me.” Francesca fiddled with a strand of hair. The green of the leaves was pretty, she noticed. “I apologize if that was a bother, but I tend to dislike noisy places.”

“That makes sense. You’re very quiet yourself,” Eren mused, stretching. Francesca stared as he tried to touch the ground with both hands. “I don’t usually see you around, it’s hard to pick you from the crowd.”

“I don’t intend to be noticed,” she said, getting the earbuds on a backpocket. “You, quite on the contrary, enjoy the attention others give you.”

Eren raised a single eyebrow, this time working on his calves. His tone was biting “Is that a bad thing?”

«You’re but a buffon that likes to show off.»

«Don’t insult him» Francesca reprimanded herself.

“Not really,” She instead hummed, half lidded eyes. “You’re just very loud about your wish to exterminate titans, I’m merely pointing it out.”

The feelings on the stare he sent her way was something she couldn’t decipher on her own, so she continued. “You’ve been training with Annie, right? I think... it’s nice that you're... working hard...?”

“You really aren’t from any poor village, are you?” The statement made Francesca raise both eyebrows.

“I would say my life was a comfortable one, yes.” She brushed away a few strands of hair that had gotten out of the ponytail atop her head. “How did you know?”

“You speak like Armin,” Eren said matter of factly. “So you’re either super smart or super rich.” His gaze stayed fixed on her ears, where the earbuds were no more. “What are the earbuds for?”

“I don’t like noise,” Francesca muttered, finding his forehead to be a nice place to rest her gaze on. “If you want to start, we can do so now.”

The few classes Francesca had paid attention to in regards to body combat had given her a sense of her body enough so to know how to move, and although she was no Mikasa Ackerman, the tender fat was slowly replaced by rough muscle. The sight in the mirror, before going to bed, made her smile. 

And Eren wasn't sloppy by any means. He was strong and moved with purpose, always a firm grasp on Francesca as they struggled against one another.

It only took a leg and a swipe for Francesca to fall to the ground, but since Eren had such a strong hold, he fell down along with her. As they both crashed, sweaty and breathing heavily. There was a crack.

He didn't dare squash her, of course not, keeping himself just a few centimetres above Francesca's body with his forearms. Eren huffed and his breathing crashed against her face. 

Only crossing gazes because of the fall, Francesca found his green eyes to be unnerving, as eyes were always to her. 

Eren huffed again and swallowed, green flickering around all of Francesca's face. How uncomfortable.

So, with a light shiver, Francesca looked up, at the green of the trees and the birds chirping. She wondered if the sky would be beautiful from up there.

“You...” Eren muttered, as Francesca felt the soft touch of a hand on her cheek, silently tugging a strand of hair away from her face. “Kinda look like my mum.”

Francesca frowned. What?

“What I mean is-” Eren fidgeted, crimson cheeks burning. “That you’re very gentle, Francesca, uh-... You’re soft spoken and polite and you’re also very… very pretty.”

Maybe it was because they were still twelve, Francesca soon to turn thirteen in a few weeks, the idea felt childish. Didn’t boys mature later than girls?

“Please,” Francesca said in a small voice, very still under him. “Get off of me, Eren.”

The Sun warmed the earth from high above the sky and she was sweaty, ears and cheeks burning. Or maybe it was just the disgusting memories, crawling at her skin.

Ymir called her name and, finally, Eren slid from his place hovering above her. Francesca quickly got on her feet and was greeted by a “yo” by her and Krista’s friendly “hey! how did it go?” to which Francesca didn’t know what to say.

When getting her fingers into the backpocket of her pants and taking the earbuds out, Francesca found them to be broken. 

“Oh, well,” Krista started. “That’s not very nice.”

At seeing the broken remains of the earbuds on Francesca’s hand, Ymir yelled.

“Who was it!? Was it that bastard Eren!?” Francesca was suddenly pulled to Ymir’s side by an arm around her shoulders. Her friend continued cursing. “If it was him you can tell me, Frances! I’ll bite his head off! Was he making fun of you!? How dare that piece of-!”

“Ymir!” Krista warned as she covered Francesca’s ears. Her voice alone was enough to shut Ymir up.


	2. The nature of a nymph

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Of course, she should have known she wouldn't be safe, that she wouldn't be able to stay away from his field of view no matter how far away she moved or how many walls she put in between them. 
> 
> A nymph, that's how he had described her. Francesca was an alluring nymph that attracted every man around her, with her pretty long lashes and the freckles delicately painted across her cheeks and nose, made out of roses and gold and all pretty things, sculpted from clay by the gods and painted with stars by the muses, who gave her black doe eyes to look at him innocently and pretend that she hadn't known of the effect she had on him.
> 
> «Fuck nymphs, fuck gods and fuck muses» she cursed.

It was a well known fact by then that Francesca was the last one to get out of the showers, by far.

She scrubbed at her arms, hair, neck and in between her thighs. She scrubbed and scrubbed and tried to make that reeking smell go away from her skin, the one of tobacco and male cologne. 

She had used all sorts of soaps, and although she was now in the military her mother always sent her new perfumes and body lotions smelling of flowers, honey and all delicate things in the world in pink and laced glass bottles. As much as she hated the smell of meadows and heaven, this was better than nothing.

Leaving a trail of vanilla behind Francesca dried her fiery red hair with a towel, wet strands sticking to her neck.

“She likes me! I'm sure she likes me!”

Eren's voice was always annoying. 

Francesca's eyes trailed to a corner outside the boys' showers, where a flock of the boys from her promotion gathered together, wet and with their respective towels over their shoulders.

“How do you know?” Reiner raised a single eyebrow and looked down at Eren, who was much shorter than him.

“She was blushing all the time, and she kept looking away.” The more Eren talked the more Armin's expression soured. “She must like me, right? She didn't look me in the eye, not even once, and she was so polite too.”

His cheeks turned red, expression becoming sweeter. Francesca pitied whatever poor girl was foolish enough to fall in love with Eren Jaeger.

Bertolt skipped a bit and gasped with crimson ears. “You're so lucky a girl likes you, Eren! How did you do that!? Teach me!”

He smirked and pointed a thumb to his chest. “I'm just amazing, that's how!”

Reiner grumbled, deep in thought. 

“I would say you're unlucky, have you seen her using the 3d maneuver gear? That girl is a beast, she left the dummies completely turned to shreds.” He brought a hand to his chin and whistled. “No sane person is that angry.”

Eren turned even redder. “I think that's the opposite of unlucky, actually.”

“Hello,” Francesca started, and he jumped back, turning around to her with a yelp.

“Francesca!” Eren exclaimed in a high pitched tone, loud enough to make her frown.

Armin, and Reiner tensed and put on a smile. Bertholt, instead, started to generously sweat.

“Again, hello,” she tried once more when neither of them said a word. Armin elbowed Eren on the stomach.

“Hey! Hello! How are you!?” Francesca related his stupidity to the fact that he was twelve, and also stupid. 

“I'm fine,” she scanned all of them and looked behind, at the building that held the dining halls. “I thought no one would be here by now, it's kind of late and dinner has started.”

Reiner settled an elbow on Eren's shoulder and leaned forward. “What about you? It's also late for you.”

Francesca shrugged. “I just... wanted to avoid dinner,” she played with a strand of hair. “It's noisy.”

“Um...” Eren choked with his own spit. “It's... it's nice to see you.”

«I hate this guy»

“Nice to see you too.” The wet hair slid from in between her fingertips. “How has training been going for you guys?”

The answers were of a wide variety, from Armin's weak “well...” to Reiner's booming “great”. Bertolt wasn't doing too bad and Eren had problems with the 3D maneuver gear. Francesca offered to help him sometime if he wished, receiving a quiet “I'll think about it” as an answer.

When the silence turned too tense, Francesca talked:

“We should get going.”

They all agreed with nervous grimaces.

* * *

Commander Shadis started to give her excuses on the third day.

“It'd be impossible for you to survive out of the walls with those earplugs,” he had said at first. “It'll be best if you get used to it.”

After, he had used how expensive they were as an argument, that she had broken the first ones too easily and that this was her punishment for mindlessly wasting the money of the military.

The third time she insisted, Commander Shadis finally confessed it was an order coming directly from the military police.

Francesca walked out of his office, only after uttering a “thank you very much” like a proper lady did, and then tried not to break something on her way out.

Everything was too loud that day and the beast came back, just like it had done during every training session ever since that damn Eren Jaeger had broken her earplugs.

The beast wanted to get out, it wanted to bite Eren Jaeger's head off along with his hands for having made her fall and it also wanted to tear to shreds every single member of the military police along with the source of her torment.

Of course, she should have known she wouldn't be safe, that she wouldn't be able to stay away from his field of view no matter how far away she moved or how many walls she put in between them. 

A nymph, that's how he had described her. Francesca was an alluring nymph that attracted every man around her, with her pretty long lashes and the freckles delicately painted across her cheeks and nose, made out of roses and gold and all pretty things, sculpted from clay by the gods and painted with stars by the muses, who gave her black doe eyes to look at him innocently and pretend that she hadn't known of the effect she had on him.

«Fuck nymphs, fuck gods and fuck muses» she cursed. 

“Francesca?” Eren Jaeger was the person she least wanted to see at that moment. Had he skipped dinner? Why wasn't he with the others? The corridors were empty, she had hoped for some peace to handle this on her own. But with Eren here, that seemed unlikely. “What's wrong? You look upset.”

She scrunched her nose up and sniffled, knitting her eyebrows further together.

“Everything's wrong.” She tried to walk past him but he got a hold of her arm. Training had sure started to pay off.

“We're... we're comrades. You can tell me.” A blushing Eren tried, squeezing ever so slightly. She bet her skin was soft, that she smelled like flowers and that he liked it. Francesca shook her head, mind hazy because of the mumbling that came from the dining hall.

“I want to get out of here.” The beast scratched and roared, thrusting, kicking, biting. “I need to get out of here.” 

Eren staggered. “Uh... wh-where?”

“Wherever.” It started to be difficult to breathe. “Wherever, I don't care, just get me... get me somewhere quiet.”

“Okay.” Eren laid both hands atop her shoulders and led her outside, probably already taking notice of the trembling, the glassy eyes or the way she anxiously breathed. No air in the world would be enough.

The sky was dark and the stars were the prettier they had ever been, but of course to someone living in the capitol they would. 

Eren sat her by a tree, being careful in order for her to not to fall as she couldn't even stop her knees from trembling.

“I think you're having a panic attack.” 

“Oh,” Francesca chuckled through the tears. “That's great.”

For a beast, Eren was careful.

He brushed the hair away from her face and took her sweater off when she said she felt like she was burning.

“They happened to me too,” he had explained, through the process of regulating her breath by counting to ten. “After Shiganshina I'd have them all the time, they get better with time.”

“How...” She had tried, in the middle of a muttered “two”. “How do they get better?”

“They do,” Eren squeezed her shoulders, and since Francesca had no one else to believe, she believed him.

“You'll be okay.” Francesca would have liked to believe that, too, but she knew she'd never, ever be okay, or at least safe enough to be.

After her senses stopped tingling and the world felt small again instead of huge and swallowing her whole, they sat together side by side.

“I knew there was something up,” Eren was the one to start, fiddling with the grass. “You were from Wall Maria, but he didn't yell at you on our first day.”

Francesca, cheek squished against the side of the tree, sent him a half lidded gaze.

“What does that even mean?”

“It means you went through something so horrible you've been destroyed and rebuilt as a soldier.”

She stayed very still, Eren sat straight up.

“I'm not wrong, am I?”

The stars looked much more interesting than his face. 

“No,” she said after a while. “I guess not.”

When Francesca tried to hold his hand, just like she had done with Bella back in Wall Maria, she remembered that she'd never be able to get rid of her nymph nature.

Eren's face turned red, suddenly very aware of who she was and how close they were.  
Francesca frowned in disappointment.

“Dinner must have finished by now, commander Shadis is gonna kick our asses.”

“Yup.” Eren looked, with eyes wide open, at Francesca's smaller hand on top of his.

“We should go.”

“Yup.” He said again, diverting his gaze to somewhere that didn't have deep black eyes or pretty pink lips.

Francesca was further convinced that she didn't like Eren Jaeger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was v cute to write! I keep forgetting they are twelve so I guess it suits them. I hope everyone's having a great day!  
> Remember that I'm plnkstardust on twt and persephoniist on tumblr, my asks are open!


	3. A girl named Maria

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I've just met a girl named Maria,
> 
> And suddenly that name
> 
> Will never be the same to me
> 
> Maria!”

Francesca had been nothing but a fool when she let herself be convinced by Ymir to join them in the dining hall.

“Have dinner with the rest of us,” she had said. “It'll be fun,” she had said.

Francesca would like to fervently disagree.

She hadn't dared ask commander Shadis out of fear, the mere thought made her tremble and want to spill her insides out. So there was no possibility in the near future to calm down the roaring beast inside her. And that roaring beast didn't like Jean at all.

“So? Where are you from?” He snuggled closer to one of Francesca's sides and sent discreet glances at Mikasa's way, who sat close to Eren, biting on some bread.

Francesca played with her food, frowning. Connie and Sasha were singing some song about some folklore from the outer walls she wouldn't have any opportunity to know about (those are commoner silly traditions, her mother would have said). The lyrics ran through her mind, echoing against the walls inside her head.

_ “I've just met a girl named Maria, _

_ And suddenly that name _

_ Will never be the same to me _

_ Maria!” _

And so, Francesca stayed quiet.

She had thought she'd be able to endure it, but the louder they sang “Maria!” the more Francesca flinched on herself, as if going back inside a shell where she wouldn't be able to listen.

Suddenly her eyelids were heavy and exhaustion fell upon her. Food didn't feel appetizing anymore and Ymir and Christa's company wasn't a good enough reason to stay.

But like any proper lady would, Francesca waited silently for dinner time to end so she'd be able to quietly go back to the girls' dorms and bury herself under the blankets. Wouldn't it be rude to leave without warning? Wouldn't it be improper when Ymir had so kindly made the effort to invite her? Her mother hadn't raised her like this, so preposterous.

What were they even talking about? Training this, rations that, Connie had been sent some new pajamas from back home because he had started growing out of the ones he brought after a few months, growth spurt only starting, Armin was worried he might remain short long into adulthood, Mikasa added that he wouldn't but he still furrowed his eyebrows, was he relieved or worried? Francesca didn't know and she didn't have the energy to figure it out, she wouldn't say anything either so no use trying to discover.

Christa expressed her joy at the last results of their trials as she had been pretty high up compared to last month's, Ymir had smirked and congratulated her, might have been genuine or a joke, mind too fuzzy to figure.

The table felt like a matter much more interesting than how nasty the soup was as Francesca's eyes slid down the patterns on the wood, drawing mountains and paths that ran down the vast valleys of earth outside the walls. She imagined a little girl riding a horse that travelled through the spirals and the long lines down the plank, allowing for Sasha to steal her bubbly soup as Francesca continued down her journey on the dinner table.

Forests, rivers, snowy mountains and great lakes awaited her on the surface and she smirked, not daring to trace them with a finger. Would it be rude?

The girl was intrepidus and courageous, she didn't drown on the lake and managed to cross through a river without leaving the horse behind, went without hesitation into a dark cave made out of a coffee stain and came out victorious over the bats that hid in between the creaks of carved names from previous cadets before her.

“I asked where are you from, Francesca!”

Jean's voice right into her ear made her insides churn and her head hurt as Francesca lifted her gaze from the wood and put on a painful grimace.

“What the hell, dude!?”

Jean fell to the floor and everything Francesca could hear around her were chuckles. His cheek was red and swollen and her knuckles felt pulsing and warm.

The feeling felt well along with the beast that clapped happily inside her chest.

“You were beaten by a little girl, Jean!”

“I can't believe Francesca of all people snapped at you! She punched you across the table, dude! What kind of a wimp do you have to be!?”

“Maybe she'll agree to a date if you let her punch you twice!”

The voices of the cadets around her reverberated in the room, a reminder of shackles and bonds to the earth one wouldn't be so easily rid of.

“Jean, I'm-” She started, kneeling before him and taking a tissue out of her pocket. “I'm so sorry! You startled me and I acted on reflex!”

Francesca apologized once more as Jean grabbed the tissue to cover the nose falling from down his nose, flexing his jaw as if moved by the strength of the blow and trying to put it back.

“God.” He exhaled.

“I'm so sorry,” Francesca started again, helping him sit up. “I really didn't mean to, I was just-”

Eren's chuckles muffled her voice as he loudly cackled over everyone else. The mutual dislike between Jean and Eren that had quickly grown once in the military was no news to anyone. Everyone stared with tired eyes.

“That was so cool, Francesca!” He exclaimed, eyes gleaming as if there was anything good about punching someone. “Holy fuck, do it again!”

And he broke out into a fit of chuckles once more.

“Um... you want me to punch him again?” Francesca quietly asked.

Eren patted her shoulder as he walked up to them and helped her bring Jean back to his feet.

“I was just joking,” he said with a smirk.

“Oh,” Francesca mused with a nod. “I see, thank you for the clarification.”

“The hell is wrong with you, Jaeger?” Jean bit back, slapping his hand away.

“You wanna kiss me or something? Come right at me then.” Eren dodged a hit that came right his way and Jean fell forward.

And so they fought in the middle of the dining hall, and that made everyone forget about the strength Francesca had put on the blow.

“Hey, Francesca! I'm gonna punch this guy like you did, just watch!” A blushed Eren called at her from his place somewhere away from the tables and tried to launch a punch on Jean, who crouched and avoided it, lunging at his stomach. Eren let out an “oof” and their fight continued without any casualties.

“Weirdos,” Ymir whispered in her ear once Francesca sat down again and stared by the corner of her eye. “Nice punch though, deserved.”

“Ymir,” Francesca started, “do you really think that was a good punch?”

She hummed over her spoon, raising a single eyebrow. “Yeah, I think that was a pretty good punch, why the question?”

Francesca ignored her. “Do you think that was lady-like?”

Christa butted in this time, talking with a sorry expression. “I wouldn't say it was very proper of a lady, no.”

Her cheeks flushed. “Eren liked it.”

Ymir's expression turned into something close to horror. “Oh, no. Frances, no. Stop right there.”

“I'm not saying anything!” She exclaimed, cheeks still warm.

“You're saying everything I need to know and it's too much! Shut up and eat!”

When Ymir looked down at the table, she realized Francesca's plate had disappeared, and Sasha suspiciously had two of them.

“Um, I can give you some of mine,” Christa offered.

On the other side of the table, Sasha hissed.


End file.
